A New Temptation
by Twilight is my brand of heroin
Summary: One Shot. Post Breaking Dawn. Bella's blood was exceptionally appealing to Edward. What happens when Bella meets someone with blood that attracting. How would Bella handle meeting her singer?


A/N: One Shot. Post Breaking Dawn. Bella's blood was exceptionally appealing to Edward. What happens when Bella meets someone with blood that attracting. How would Bella handle meeting her singer?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story (although I really wished I did). Stephenie Meyer is the owner and I am simply playing with them

The sun rose across the vast horizon. A new day of my perfect eternity had begun. I lay in bed next to my glorious husband treasuring this comfortable position.

"Bella," Edward whispered breaking me from my thoughts, "we need to get up now."

I groaned. "Why can't we just stay here forever?"

"Bella, love, I thought that today would be an appropriate day to go hunting," Edward stated as he brushed his tender lips onto mine.

"I'm not thirsty," I stubbornly declared.

"Bella, your eyes are turning black with craving."

I knew that I was thirsty, having not hunted in over two weeks, but I had a different type of craving. I wrapped my arms around him cradling him closer to me. I unleashed as much passion as possible. I continued to stroke Edward's golden hair and finally, attempting to sound as seductive as possible, I whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow? Isn't there any other way we could spend our time?"

Edward stared into my now topaz eyes. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, dazzling me. "Bella, as much as I would like to spend my time here…" He traced his lips across my neckline. "It's reckless for us to not go hunting. We wouldn't want to irritate Carlise or Esme." I signed in defeat and reluctantly got up for the hunting trip.

Edward and I raced through the forest. The ground was too soft for me to feel, creating the illusion that I was flying. I giggled lightheartedly and Edward laughed in response. Soon we arrived upon a clearing in the woods. I stopped and searched for Edward; instantly he appeared next to me. I stared into his flawless face, once again dazzled. We stood, gazing at each other, enjoying this moment.

A soft breeze whistled through the trees, tangling my hair. I heard Edward trying to stifle a chuckle. The wind carried with it an unfamiliar scent. Instantly my head jerked up, as I sniffed the unique but pleasant odor. The aroma tickled my nose and stimulated my senses. A trance like state enveloped me. I was unaware of my movements, and my mind and body felt disconnected. All I could think about was finding the source of the luring scent.

"Bella, snap out of it," I heard Edward urged. I could faintly hear his pleads from a few yards behind, but I was too engrossed in the rich aroma. The scent was like nothing I smelt before. It held a mixture of honey and lilac. The smell reminded me of Edward's fragrance only this was hundred times more alluring.

I gave away my other senses, preparing myself to hunt. I dashed through the forest, closing the distance between me and my appetizing prey. I crouched into hunting position, ready to leap. A low snare reached my throat. I heard a cry of desperation coming from my meal, but I was too intoxicated by the scent of its blood to react.

I circled around my victim, taunting it before my final attack. I reached for my prey's neck when suddenly a force stronger than ten thousand tanks plunged me into the ground.

"Run," a velvety voice urged my victim. Anger arose in me. How dare anyone steal away my food? I resumed my crouching position, ready to attack my competition. A treacherous growl escaped my throat. Fire and hatred filled my eyes.

"Bella, my love, you need to come back to me," a familiar voice urged, "Do not do anything you will regret." Suddenly, I snapped out of my stupor. Before me, my Edward was staring at me; his eyes filled with terror. His expression resembled him tortured gaze when Jane was tormenting him in Volterra.

I looked around at my surroundings, trees and more trees. Abruptly, the wind shifted, filling the air with a luxurious aroma. Memories started to flood back. I remembered the delicious scent that overcame me. I remembered the frightened terror on the face of my prey. I remembered Edward's begging words. As the visions of my lack of self-control plummeted back, an emotion I hadn't felt for decades encase me: guilt and fear.

I tumbled into the ground, and started weeping tearless cries. I felt Edward's comforting arms wrap around me.

"I…I am m-most killed him," I stuttered.

"Shhh, its okay, Bella, it's going to be okay." Edward rubbed calming circles on my back. I pressed my head into his shoulder and continued my useless sobbing. Hours, maybe days, passed by, but Edward never left my side. He held onto me, whispering comforting words that I did not deserve. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my hysteria started to pass.

Edward gazed into my eyes, dazzling me, and gently brushed his lips onto mine. I knew if I still had a heartbeat, it would have quickened. I desperately wanted to forget my troubles and just be with Edward.

"Welcome back," he alleged.

"What happened?" I stammer, "I had so much self-control before? Even as a new born I never tried to kill anyone."

"It was not your fault, Bella. There was nothing you could do. I believe that that human's blood did what your blood did to me. He was your _la tua cantante_, your singer." Shock engulfed me. Edward's words made sense but I was not prepared for the realization that blood could be so tempting.

"The scent of the humans blood was alluring. I lost all of my common senses. I almost attacked you," I admitted.

"Bella, my love, you did exceptionally well. If only I had the amount of self-control you did that first day in biology." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward, what if someone else's blood sings to me? What if I can't stop?"

"I promise I will protect you," Edward assured me, "I will never let anything happen to you that will cause you this must despair."

"Forever?"

"Forever, Bella. I will love you and help you forever."

.


End file.
